They're Back!
by americananjel
Summary: Takes place after Ethan and Sutton run away to his father's ranch. What if Ethan was never found by the police? What if Ethan and Sutton never returned to Phoenix until seven years later? oneshot Thayer/Emma Ethan/Sutton


Emma opened her eyes to the smell of pancakes, her favorite. She got up from bed and put on her silk robe and headed towards the kitchen of the apartment she and Thayer currently lived in.

"It smells amazing in here." She said, plopping down onto the counter.

Thayer smiled, "Well, I guess it's too bad this is only for me then, huh?"

"Hey, that's not fair, you can't just make my favorite breakfast and not give it to me!" she said.

Thayer grabbed a plate and put six pancakes on it and then took it towards Emma on the counter.

"Yes, I can." He said, placing the plate beside her.

"I bet I can convince you to share." She smirked.

"Oh, really?" he said. "I'd like to see you try."

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and kissed him. Unfortunately for them, before it could get heated, there was an interruption.

"Oh, panca- Guys! Get a room, would ya?" Mads said, barging into their apartment.

Emma and Thayer groaned, as they pulled apart.

"Why should we have to get a room in our own apartment?" Thayer said, a little bit annoyed at the interruption.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Mads said.

"Hey, babe, it's alright, I'm sure she had a reason for interrupting." Emma said, and gave him a quick peck before getting off the counter and grabbing another plate to place a few pancakes on it.

"So, what are you doing here early in the morning anyways?" Emma said.

"Well,-"

"You know I love you Mads, but could you please do this another time?" Thayer said, pushing her out the door.

"Alright, fine. I'll just come back later. Emma, next time you might wanna give him a little more action before I come over!" Mads shouted before she left.

'Well, that was rude." Emma joked.

"I think I deserve some alone time with you." He said.

"Well, yeah, but she was right in the middle of telling me something. What if it was important?" Emma said.

"It can't be more important than what I have to say." He told her.

"And what do you have to say at," she glanced at the clock, "ten in the morning that could be so important?"

"Marry me." He suddenly said, as Emma's eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Marry me." He repeated. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you by my side during the good times and the bad times. I want you by my side when my dreams come true and when they don't. I want to grow old with you and have kids. You are the most important person in my life. You're the only one I will ever love. So, would you, Emma Becker, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By this time, Thayer had already knelt down on one knee and took out a black velvet box that contained the most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen. She had tears in her eyes. And she knew her answer immediately.

She threw herself into his arms, knocking him and her both down onto the floor and then kissed him passionately. Thayer wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed. After a few moments, they finally pulled apart.

"So, is that a yes?" Thayer asked, smiling.

"That is most definitely a yes." She said, and then he grabbed the ring and put it on her finger. "This was definitely way more important than what Mads had to say."

"I told you." Thayer said.

"Ok, so let's go." She said, getting off the floor and going to their bedroom to change.

"Go where?" he asked, following her.

"To Mads!" she exclaimed. "We have to tell her the good news."

"Can't we tell her over the phone?" Thayer said.

"Absolutely not, she is my best friend and your sister! We have to do this in person and she's the first one who should know!" Emma said, pulling on her jeans.

Thayer grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "Can't we celebrate first?"

Emma smiled, and kissed him for a brief second before pulling away and grabbing her tank top, "No."

Thayer groaned, and grabbed his clothes, "You know, most girls would want to celebrate before telling anyone else."

"Yeah, but if you remember, I'm not most girls." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm marrying you." He said, smiling and she kissed his cheek.

And then, they headed towards Mads place. They were there within ten minutes.

Emma had already gotten out of the car before Thayer could reverse and park. He laughed as he watched his fiancé run up to the doorstep.

Emma barged into the living room and immediately screamed before exclaiming, "Mads, I'm getting married!"

Mads quickly got up from the sofa and screamed too, before hugging Emma. And that was when she saw them. The two people who she thought she would never see again were now sitting in Mads living room.

"Congratulations, sis." Sutton said, getting up. "Whose the guy?"

Thayer walked in smiling, placing his arm around Emma's waist and kissing her forehead before he said, "You two can't keep it down can you? I could hear you guys all the way outside and I'm pretty sure you disturbed some of the neighbors, too."

"Thayer?" Sutton exclaimed. "You're marrying Thayer?"

And that was when Thayer, was taken aback. He hadn't expected to see Sutton again.

"I tried to tell you this morning, but then, Thayer kicked me out and I guess I know why now." Mads explained.

"Ethan?" Emma finally, spoke as Thayer now noticed the man standing right behind Sutton.

"Hi, Emma." Ethan spoke.

"Hey, lets give them some privacy." Mads said, pulling on Sutton's and Thayer's arms. Sutton walked away immediately, but Thayer couldn't help but want to stay. He didn't trust Ethan. He was pissed at Ethan for hurting Emma all those years ago.

Seven years. That's how long it had been since Emma had last seen Ethan and Sutton. Six years since she had finally told the Mercers' the truth about whom she really was. It took her three years to get over Ethan. And it had been four years since she and Thayer had been together.

"Thayer, they just need to talk. Let them." Mads pleaded with him, and then he finally nodded and slowly walked away, leaving his fiance with the one person he knew he could lose her to.

Emma sat down as Ethan made his way closer, "No. Don't come near me. You-you stay right there. Don't move."

"So, you're getting married to, uh, Thayer." Ethan spoke as Emma nodded. "Congrats."

"What the hell are you doing here Ethan?" Emma said, getting up.

"Sutton and I thought that it was time to come back home." he said.

"Why?" she questioned.

"We missed home. We missed you and Mads and everyone here, including you." he responded.

"Oh, so you didn't miss us seven years ago? What about six years ago or five-"

"Of course I missed you, but it was too dangerous." he explained.

"And it isn't too dangerous right now?" she inquired.

"They closed the case." Ethan said.

"Right. So you just couldn't come back here and man up. You knew I would've been there for you every step of the way no matter what, and you just ran." Emma exclaimed. "You just ran and left me here on my own! Did you even think about how hurt I would be? Do you know how worried I've been about you? I thought something had happened to you, but then i finally decided that you were probably living happily ever after with Sutton, and you know what? I was right! You were! You were having fun with Sutton while I waited for you to call me or contact me. I cried for three years over you. Those were the worst years of my life. But then, Thayer, he was so sweet. He helped me. He was there for me. And he never ran from his problems. He helped me through everything. And he's been this amazing guy to me. He's patient. And he loves me. And you know what? I've never felt more lucky in my life to have someone like him by my side."

"Emma, listen-"

"Well, I don't want to listen!" Emma shouted. "I don't want to talk to you."

As Emma walked away, Ethan said, "I came back for you, you know."

She turned around, "W- You- When?"

"About two years ago. I came back here for you. But then I saw you with Thayer. And- and you looked so happy with him. I-I didn't want to ruin it for you, so I left." he explained.

"Ethan-"

"When I went back home, I was upset and Sutton saw that. Over the past years, she's changed. She's not that bitchy girl who didn't care about anyone but herself anymore. And I guess, I fell for the new Sutton. I love her. But I still love you, too. A part of me will always love you, Emma. And I'm glad that you're happy. Thayer is a good guy. He'll take care of you." Ethan said.

"A part of me will always love you, too, Ethan. And if you say Sutton's changed, then you must be right." Emma said, moving closer to him. "Oh, Ethan, I missed you so much."

Ethan opened his arms to hug her, "I missed you, too."

"I'm glad you're back." Emma said, pulling away. "I should go talk to Sutton."

Ethan nodded and went outside to get her.

"Congratulations." Sutton said, entering the room.

"Where were you all these years?" Emma asked.

"At Ethan's dad's ranch." Sutton answered.

"Didn't you ever think of coming back, to your family?" Emma questioned.

"That family lied to me about my real parents." Sutton explained.

"No." Emma spoke. "That family has done nothing but love you unconditionally. They have done nothing but showered you with everything. That family gave you a home. That family has never been the same since I told them the truth. That family has missed you so much over the past six years even though you've been nothing but a bitch to them. That family took me in even after I told them the truth. They took me in and loved me and gave me a home and a family. That's all I've ever wanted. But my family could never be complete because my sister wasn't here to share it with me. And you didn't come back just because you found out they adopted you? That is low, Sutton."

Sutton stayed quiet.

"And what about me? Your biological twin sister? Did you just forget about me? You know, ever since the start, I felt like you didn't like me. And you know what, I was right, wasn't I?" Emma said.

"I didn't come back because I was ashamed." Sutton finally said.

"Ashamed?" Emma said. "Of what?"

"I don't know! I was ashamed of facing you and my parents and Laurel. I was ashamed of myself. At the ranch, Ethan helped me realize that I was a really bad person. And I felt ashamed for the way I treated all of you. And besides, I had nothing left here anymore. My own family loved you more. I had no more friends since Mads was pissed at me. So I figured, why go back?" Sutton said.

"Hey, you had me. I know we've had our differences but you will always have me, Sutton. You're my sister." Emma said.

"You know, I've been jealous of you. I'm jealous of how everyone loves you even when you were being me. And I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past. You're really lucky, Emma. I hope you know that."

Emma smiled, both girls had tears in their eyes, "Thanks. I don't know why you're jealous of me, though. I was jealous of you. You had this amazing life and family. It's all I've ever wanted since I was a kid."

"Well, you got it now, right?" Sutton asked.

"Now, it's finally complete." Emma said. "You may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you."

"I love you, too." Sutton said and the girls hugged. "And this time, I'm staying for good."

The two girls walked outside back to everyone else.

"Oh, thank god, you guys are out now!" Mads exclaimed. "There is too much tension between these two. It's good to have you back Sutton. You, too, Ethan. And, now I'm gonna go pick up Ryan from the airport."

"Thayer, Emma, I'm so happy for you, too. This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Mads shrieked, giving the two of them a hug, before getting into her car.

Then, Thayer and Emma got into their car as well as Sutton and Ethan.

As soon as they were home, Emma made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"So, what did you and Ethan talk about?" Thayer asked, leaning against the counter.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" Emma said, playfully. But when Thayer didn't smile, she knew that he was serious. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you." Thayer said.

"Hey, you're not gonna lose me. Is this because Ethan's back in town?" Emma asked.

"It's hard to compete against him." Thayer asked.

Emma placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "Listen to me. You are not going to lose me. Not to Ethan and not to anyone else. I'm yours forever. We're getting married remember? And I know that Ethan being in town isn't easy for you, but you have to understand that he was my first love. I can't just forget about him. A part of me will always love him. But I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you. And that's why I'm standing here, in our home with you, my fiance, and not with Ethan. I'm standing here with you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you. Not him. Okay? I love you. Always and forever."

Thayer smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, too."

Emma kissed him, "I guess it's celebration time now, huh?"

"I believe you're right." Thayer murmured against her lips before capturing them with his in another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my first lying game story! It was a oneshot and i hope you all liked it! I was kinda stuck on deciding whether to let Emma stay with Thayer or go back to Ethan, because i love her with both guys. In the end, i didn't have the heart to break Thayer's heart on the day he proposed to her. So i hope you liked it! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Peace! =D**


End file.
